


Holding on to Stronghold

by Rainbowknight_2



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Anal Vore, Inflation, Like this is really messed up stuff, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vore, think twice before you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never got his powers, and Royal Pain hasn't made her move (yet). Being powerless, he ended up being Lash and Speed's favourite bullying victim, and eventually their (mainly Lash's) fucktoy. Very messed up; rape turning into stockholm syndrome love. Don't say I didn't warn you.<br/>Tagged as underage because in this story Lash is still 17, and Will is 16, and I don't know what the rules are for other countries in such situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to Stronghold

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Sky High, I was disappointed to see Will get superpowers because personally I think the story would have been a lot more interesting this way. If only for the possibilities of angst. Which meant there would be bullying and my mind kinda went into overdrive after that. I have no excuse for this. This is the trashiest trash. I am one sick puppy. :$

‘Stronghold! Lash! You two are on clean-up duty today. Lock up the place when you’re done and no funny business.’ Coach Boomer’s voiced rang in their ears. Behind him Lash low-fived Speed and told him to guard the locker room later. Will sighed, recognizing the hungry look in the older boy’s eyes. Wasn’t twice in one day enough?

Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone left, including coach Boomer, dropping the keys to the gym in Lash’s outstretched hand. Apparently the man had a date tonight; he always left early when that happened.

‘What are you waiting for sidekick?’ Lash sneered. ‘Get cleaning.’ He sat himself in the bleacher and watched Will struggle to put all the heavy equipment back in its place with malicious glee. Sky high had been a living hell for him since day one and it wasn’t going to get any better halfway through his second year. But his parents had refused to transfer him to a normal school with normal children because what if he happened to get his powers after all. And he couldn’t tell what was really happening. He couldn’t handle disappointing them anymore than he already had.

He pushed the last weights back into their closet and turned around, almost bumping into Lash. ‘Took you long enough,’ the older boy said. ‘Speed gave me the all clear 5 minutes ago. So no one is going to disturb us.’ He grinned, his eyes filled with a greedy lust. Will just sighed. He was used to it by now.

‘Move along Stronghold.’ The older boy teased as he pushed him into the locker room, almost making him fall. ‘And be sure to clean yourself properly. Today I’m really going to _invade_ you.’

‘During lunch hour you stretched your dick so far up my ass that I could taste your cum when you came,’ Will snapped while he stripped his clothes. ‘How much more _invasive_ can you get?’

Lash’s grin send shivers down his spine. ‘Oh just you wait Stronghold. Just you wait. That was just preparation.’ He locked the doors just to be sure while Will begrudgingly stepped under the shower. He turned it on and relished in the warm water running down his body, down his back and past his beaten asshole. As it ran past the bruised ring, he sighed with relief.

But it didn’t last long until he felt a hand brushing his ass, it’s attached still busy taking his pants off. A moment later the older boy was standing next to him, his long dick rubbing against Will’s buttocks, already half-hard with excitement. Despite Will’s growth spurt during the summer, Lash still loomed a foot over him. His hands snaked around the young boy’s body like an anaconda, teasing and stroking gently.

Will’s dick slowly came to life, his body reacting to the touches. Will hated his body for being so cheap, for being so dirty. He hated Lash and what he did. But he couldn’t stop them. And he could never face his parents. His body liking the things that happened to him made him feel like it was his entire fault. Okay, so Lash was the one fucking him, but his body liked it. Every time he and Speed used him, his member sprang to attention and afterwards he often had to jack off to get it down.

Lash bent down and nibbled Will’s earlobe, earning him an involuntary moan from the younger boy. He grinned as he licked the boy’s neck. ‘You like that don’t you, you little faggot?’ he breathed hoarsely into his ear. ‘Bend over slut.’

Will didn’t have any choice, he knew that, so he complied.  
‘Spread ‘em.’

Will reached behind him and held his butt cheeks apart. Lash turned off the shower and crouched behind Will, his one hand steadily stroking his hard member, the other teasing Will’s hole. Will felt that he was still open from earlier, and tried to bite back a moan when the taller boy pushed 3 fingers in at once. He failed.

Lash laughed. ‘Is this what you want cuntboy?’ Lash often called him that when they were alone. He said it would be the only ‘hero’-name Will would ever have. The horny teen traced lazy circles around the boy’s hole with the head of his cock. It was a rather impressive piece of equipment. Like Lash, it was long and thin, 10 inches without stretching. ‘Beg me for it.’ he sneered. Will kept his mouth closed. ‘I said, BEG!’ Lash snarled as he grabbed Will’s balls and squeezed, forcing a yelp of pain from him.

‘I-I’m sorry!’ Will breathed, pain searing through his body. ‘Please, please give your cock sir!’

Lash smiled. ‘That wasn’t so hard now was it?’ He pushed his dick into the younger’s boy warm, slick body, all the way to hilt. But it didn’t stop there. His throbbing member stretched and crawled deeper into Will’s bowels. It didn’t stop till it was almost at his stomach. Will gasped for air the entire time. It felt so vile, so intimate in all the wrong ways. Then Lash started pumping as he grabbed Will’s wrists and held them behind his back.

‘Fuck! Your ass is so loose. I want it tighter.’ And he began stretching his dick in a way he hadn’t tried before, blowing it up, making it thicker. It stretched Will open far beyond anything he had ever felt, and that included the time Speed had fisted him.

‘Please stop!’ he cried, tears running down his face. ‘If you go any further, I’ll break!’  
Lash stopped pumping and looked at the boy beneath him, his face flushed with pleasure, pain and embarrassment, before flipping him over so they were facing each other. Will’s belly was bloated, the curves of Lash’s engorged dick clear underneath the white, silky skin. He traced the lines, lovingly stroking Will’s skin.

‘I guess this will have to do then.’ And he started pumping again. Will kept crying, it hurt so much, but like this he could take it. Barely. He couldn’t help watching in horrified fascination as the huge member was moving underneath his skin. And all the time, his dick hadn’t let down at all. And he was leaking pre like a faucet. He hated his body. And his dick.

‘Betrayer.’ He hissed quietly at his straining cock. Lash took it as a hiss of pain and decided to up the pace. He pounded Will’s poor asshole and only a minute later he came deep inside him. Panting, he bit Will’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Will struggled not to cry out, but he didn’t want to risk anyone hearing them, although there wouldn’t be anyone here at this time of day.

Lash retracted his softening dick too soon and Will whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Lash snickered.  
‘Don’t you worry Stronghold, we’re just beginning.’ He pushed Will onto his hands and knees and sat down behind him.  
‘You haven’t eaten anything like I told you?’

‘Yes, not since breakfast the day before yesterday.’

‘Yes who?’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good boy.’

Lash spread his cheeks and whistled. ‘Now that’s a loose little cunt!’ he exclaimed and plunged his entire hand in, demonstrating his point. Will’s arse offered no resistance whatsoever. He was loosened up like never before. Lash slipped his other hand in too and even this didn’t meet must resistance. Will shuddered thinking about how long it would take for his asshole to go back to normal proportions. Maybe it would never happen.

As he was lost in thought, he suddenly felt something wet lapping the inside of his battered hole. Lash was actually rimming him? He had never done that before. He shivered involuntarily under this new sensation while the older boy seemed to go deeper and deeper. He could feel Lash’ entire face pressing against his opening.

Suddenly, with a wet plop, Lash stretched his head out and pushed it all inside him. Will yelped and looked behind him disbelieving. No, he wasn’t mistaking. Lash really had his head up Will’s arse. And he was pushing even further. Will gasped and panted, his arms giving way beneath him. Before his legs could follow, Lash pushed his knees forward, forcing him into a bowing position.

Will gasped in pain and confusion as Lash’ shoulders followed his head, his body stretched as thin as his dick had been thick. Suddenly the older boy rolled over, forcing Will along till he was lying on his back. Horrified he watched Lash form crawl underneath his skin. He was up to his waist now, it was going fast. And all the while his cock kept leaking and aching for release, the sensation inside of him almost too much to bear. The constant stimulation of his prostate had him producing so much pre it ran down his shaft, his balls and onto his arse, actually lubricating Lash as he went inside.

The older boy was now pushing his pelvis inside, his dick hard again. Will’s eyes were rolling in the back of head, and he was trying not to pass out. He didn’t think his body would hold together if he did. Suddenly it stopped. He looked down, his stomach obscenely bloated. It looked like it could burst. He reached behind his back toward his ass and felt nothing.

He traced the edge of his hole and brushed Lash’ foot. Being extremely ticklish, the latter trashed for a moment. Pain shot through Will’s body and a heavy spasm ran through it, smashing his head onto the cold tiles, making him see stars. When he regained enough of his senses to focus on the current situation, a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Lash was rubbing his prostate with his feet and it felt amazing. The spasms had him banging his head on the tiles over and over. Then he heard Lash humming inside him. He strained to listen. ‘Cum for me’ he heard the other say.

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He wanted to get this torture over with as soon as possible. On one end because it was making him sick to be doing this, and otherwise because his dick urgently needed release. He reached around his bulging belly and barely managed to grab the head. He rubbed it up and down and over the slit and combined with the trashing in his ass, it didn’t take him long to climax.

He cried out, louder than he wanted to, and his cum flew up into the air. It landed on his huge belly, his chest and even his face and hair. He could taste himself in his mouth. Cum and blood, he had bit his lip by accident. But he didn’t care. It would soon be over now.

While he was still recovering from a mind-numbing orgasm, he felt Lash stir in his ass. The boy told Will to help him by pushing, so he did. Soon he saw the feet, the knees and suddenly, all of Lash came gushing out of him, face covered with the cum the older boy had shot up his bowels earlier.

Will whimpered and cried in confusion and hurt. His ass felt like it was open wider then his thighs and his mind was numb, unable to comprehend all the things that had happened. He didn’t snap out of it until Lash grabbed his face and ordered him to lick his face clean. Numb and confused, he complied.

When he had finished Lash grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him. Will tasted Lash and his cum, and even himself. Parts of himself that he was never meant to taste. When Lash let him go, he looked into the taller boy’s eyes and got even more scared. His eyes were hazy and glazed with lust. And nothing would stand in his way. Will glanced down and saw he was still hard. What more could he possibly want?

‘You taste so good,’ he whispered hoarsely. ‘and I wanna show you how good it feels to be inside someone.’

Will’s eyes widened with horror. He couldn’t possibly want to- could he? Lash felt Will tense under his touch and reassuringly stroked his face. ‘Don’t worry baby, it’ll be perfectly safe.’

Baby? Will thought. Lash had never called him that before. Or touched him so tenderly. Will had never been more to him then an easy target, a quick way to get off. Why was he being so nice? But even more confusing was the realization that he actually liked the taller boy talking to him like that and touching him tenderly. Almost like they were lovers. It made him feel disgusted at himself and he began to cry.

Lash leaned down and kissed his tears away.  
‘Shhhh baby-boy. It’s gonna be alright. I’ll keep you safe.’

Before Will could do as much as look up though, Lash’ mouth was over his head, encasing him in the wet warmth of the older boy. It was slimy and slippery and tight, and it got even tighter when Lash pulled him deeper, down into his throat. The warm slick muscles were all around him, pressing against him, pushing him further down. He hated how good it felt, how intimate, to literally be a part of someone.

Suddenly his head met with a bit of resistance, and when it passed, he had a bit more room. He must have reached the stomach. Will’s pelvis was now inside Lash’s mouth, and the older boy used his tongue to play with his dick. He lapped at Will’s balls and even rimmed him again. All the sensations making the young body squirm and shiver.

Lash leaned against the wall and tipped his head back, letting gravity aid him. Will felt the change in position and felt himself slipping deeper into the warm cavern that was Lash. His dick was now inside his throat and it felt so good rubbing against the older boy’s esophagus, being squeezed on all sides. He couldn’t help but moan as he slid down further into the wet gullet and the stomach below.

Then he folded up the rest of his legs slid down into Lash’s belly. It smelled a little acidic, but not as strong as he had feared. It was moist and warm and soft, and he felt like he was being hugged from all sides. He heard the older boy’s heartbeat, soothing him while Lash purred and hummed with content. Lash had never expected it would feel this good to have a whole person inside him and he rubbed his belly softly.

“God, you feel so great in me” He said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere around Will, the vibrations rocking him gently.  
“How do you like it in there Will?”

A shiver ran down the boy’s spine. Lash never called him by name, and somehow it felt stranger and more intimate than being called baby. Tears started again as he felt his dick twitch from such a simple thing. He hated Lash, he hated him so much.  
At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself, but he knew better. He couldn’t hate him, not when he was being so nice to him. Somehow, Lash made him feel like he had a purpose after all. Ever since Will had been 7, he had felt like he was useless, and a disappointment. Ever since that time his father told him to try and lift a car up, and he failed and his father kept pushing him to try again and again for a month. It hadn’t stopped until his mother had said something about it, but they both kept trying him in their own subtle ways afterwards.

“Will?” Lash asked again, feeling the sobs rack through the body inside of him, and thus, through his own as well.  
“Will, what’s wrong baby?” His voice was filled with worry.

Inside him, Will just kept sobbing. Lash was now getting really concerned. Maybe Will was having a panic-attack!  
Stretching himself to the limit, he threw the younger teen up as quickly and gently as possible. He looked down at the crying boy, covered in thin filaments of slime.

“Will?” He asked cautiously, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
Will tensed under his touch before suddenly lashing out to the other. He grabbed Lash’s wrists as he pushed him back against the wall, ending up in his lap.

“I hate you!!” He shouted, tears still streaming down his face, his hands trembling.  
“I know.” He answered, his face one of resignation. He knew the boy hated him, how could he not? But there was something that drew him in, something that made him want Will Stronghold more than anything else. Powers or not.

“No you don’t!” Will said, letting his head fall down against Lash’s shoulder.  
“You don’t know. I wish I could hate you.” He let go of Lash’s wrists and let his own hands slide down against the older teen’s body before letting them rest limply against the cold tile floor. He noticed how smooth and pretty Lash’s skin was. No matter how much he stretched, his body always went back into the correct shape.

Lash just stared ahead, comfortingly rubbing Will’s back, trying to understand what the other had just said. He ‘couldn’t’ hate him? Why? He racked his brain, but he couldn’t find an answer that didn’t seem like a preposterous mixture of equal parts lunacy and wishful thinking.

“Will?” Lash asked quietly when the teen’s sobs had begun to subside.  
“What do you mean, you can-“  
Lash was cut off when Will pressed his lips firmly against his. It was clumsy and needy, teeth scraping before Will pushed his tongue inside. Lash regained himself after a moment, and, overjoyed, responded by properly kissing back. He quickly moved from the boy’s mouth to his jawline, and onto his collarbone, earning a moan from the boy on his lap. It was the most honest moan he’d ever hear him make. He didn’t try to stifle or hide it, Will just let it out, and he really _meant_ it.

Will drew back, a bit of drool actually hanging from his lips, and he was panting. He finally opened his eyes and found himself staring right into Lash’s eyes. His heart lurched with mixed feeling of guilt, self-loathing and want. And something that he didn’t quite dare to name or investigate.  
The tears came again and he just started laughing. He rested his head against the lanky teen’s chest.

“After everything you did, why do you feel so good?” Will asked to no one in particular.  
“Why do I want you? Why do I want to be with you? What’s wrong with me?”

Lash pulled him into a tight hug, shushing him, trying to reassure him, if that was even possible. He had gone too far, way too far. He knew that. But when he saw Will, especially when he saw him naked, something inside him just roared, it overpowered him. He couldn’t help himself. Will Stronghold was his greatest weakness, and how he regretted dragging the boy into his perversions.  
But he couldn’t deny that part of him leaped for joy from Will’s words. He knew it was wrong, and that it was selfish, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m really messed up, aren’t I?” Will said, dragging Lash out of his thoughts. He looked at Will, and his heart tightened. When had he ever looked so small and vulnerable? Even when Boomer had condemned him to sidekick he had more pride left.  
“I think we both are.” Lash responded, guilt taking hold of him. What had he done to the poor boy?

“I’m so sorry Will,” he finally said. “I should never have…” Will kissed him again.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said. “I just want you to make me forget, you make me feel safe somehow.”  
“What do you want to forget?”  
“Everything.”  
“Everything?”  
“Everything,” Will paused for a second. “everything but your touch.”

Lash hugged him again, holding him tight, and silently swearing that he’d look out for Will, his Will. What he had done to the boy, he could never take back or make up for, but at the very least, he’d take care of the boy.

“P-please.” Will moaned. Lash looked at him, his face flushed, embarrassed, and his gaze needy, before his attention was drawn to Will’s throbbing member poking against his belly.  
Lash looked at Will lovingly as he wrapped his hand firmly around the boy’s cock, who leaned against him in response.

Slowly but firmly, he stroked him as his other hand went down to the boy’s butthole, quickly finding his way inside and to the little nub that gave him so much pleasure.  
Will moaned like he had never before as he was being worked on from both sides, Lash’s soft, firm hands working his body like clockwork. He bit down on the older teen’s shoulder, giving him a mark that matched his own.

It wasn’t long before the calm and strong touches brought Will to his climax. Hot, sticky cum squirted from his cock, coating Lash’s chest. He stretched his tongue and licked up every last drop.  
“Delicious” He grinned, making Will blush.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lash helped Will up and to the showers and helped him clean himself. Fortunately, Will was still capable of standing on his own legs.  
After they had dried off, Will decided to text his parents he was sleeping over with a friend, much to Lash’s surprise.

“Who are you sleeping with?” He asked, before realizing that sounded both like a jealous boyfriend and a terrible innuendo. Will blushed deeply.  
“I was- I was hoping with you.” He said quietly. “If that’s okay with you of course! If you don’t want to, I understand! I just, I just couldn’t stand the thought of having to go home right now.”  


Lash pulled him into another hug. “I’d love to have you over baby.” He said.  
“But I think you should know that I live alone. I never knew my parents, but because I’m a super they couldn’t put me in an orphanage, so I have an apartment for myself. Once every month, someone from social security comes to check on me, but they came last week, so it would just be the two of us. Are you okay with that?”

Will nodded and Lash gave him another kiss before they left. Speed was leaning against the doorpost, listening to his IPod.  
“Hey Speedster!” Lash called out. “What?” The chubby boy responded.  
“I’m canceling tonight. I’m taking Will home.”  
Speed raised an eyebrow at that. Taking him home? And since when had he started calling Weakhold Will?

“Whatever man, I wanted out on him anyway.” He said, pointing at Will, who was looking at his shoelaces, half hiding behind Lash. “Girls are better anyway.” He concluded.

“Good,” Lash beamed. “cause I wasn’t going to share him anymore anyway.”  
Speed raised his eyebrows again. Was Weakhold actually blushing? What the hell happened in there? On second thought, he’d rather not know.  
He shrugged and, putting his headphones back on, walked away without another word.

Lash put his arm around Will. “Is it okay if we make one more stop on the way?” he asked. Will nodded. “Great!” Lash beamed.

On the way home, they stopped at a grocery store where Lash bought some microwave popcorn for later that night.  
When they got to his apartment, and Lash let Will in, the latter had expected to be pinned down and fucked again. But instead the tall teenager just kissed his forehead and told him to make himself comfortable. Lash quickly cleaned up a few stray empty cans and a few plates that were still sitting on the table. Besides that, he seemed to keep his apartment in pretty good shape.

Lash told Will to pick a movie while he prepared the popcorn. A little dazed by Lash’s unexpected caring side, he just grabbed the first movie he saw.  
He ended up having a really nice evening, watching a movie, lying against Lash who kept playing with his hair.

Later, he woke up when the ground seemed to shift underneath him. He opened one eye and saw that Lash was carrying him. He must have fallen asleep. He nuzzled against the other’s chest.  
Lash put his down on the bed and went to the bathroom. When he lifted the blankets to lie down next to Will, he saw the other had taken all his clothes off. He snickered and kissed the boy on his forehead with a mischievous grin.  
That night was the first time that they actually made love, instead of Lash just fucking the living daylights out of Will.

And after about an hour of sex, and both had come, Will surprised both Lash and himself. He asked if he could be swallowed again. He wanted that save feeling, the warmth all around him, Lash’s heartbeat reverberating throughout his entire body.  
Lash was eager to comply with that request. No sooner had the young teen disappeared between his lips, he felt the boy inside him rocking back and forth, and he realized Will was jacking off inside him.

‘Hmmmm’ He purred at the sensation. “Good idea baby.” He said and reached down to stroke his own dick, now hard against his belly. Then he got another idea.  
“Hey baby,” He said, caressing the bulge that was Will Stronghold. “I got something for you.  
He stretched his hard cock and swallowed it. Will quickly caught on grabbed hold when his cock entered his stomach.  
Lash laid back and enjoyed the sensation of Will’s hot lips around his head while he was stretched full. Then Will took the swollen cock out of his mouth and slowly guided it to his hole, careful not to let it slip away.  
Lash moaned around his cock as he felt the powerless boy fuck himself with his cock. It didn’t take Will long to come yet again, and he went back to sucking Lash’s cock. With a muffled cry, he came, and Will struggled to drink up every drop of cum. After milking him dry he let go of the dick and they said their goodnights.

Starting tomorrow, things would be quite different for the both of them. And despite everything, Will considered himself lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this, I didn't expect it to end so 'lovey'. Heck, the whole stockholm thing just kinda wrote itself after Lash had swallowed Will. Somehow, it just seemed the more natural thing? Anyway, I hope this wasn't too much for you, but if you're still reading I guess not. :p


End file.
